The End Of The Road
by JavaJunkieJunkie
Summary: The beeping of an alarm pulled Logan from his dreams. He immediately noticed her weight on his chest.
1. Her Moving Day

If you read Sisters, I just added to the end of chapter nine, now it's a real chapter not just a pseudo-chapter anymore.

This is a Rogan, kind of not really, it's after B.R. It came to me while I was bored out of my mind in American Literature, which is three of the most boring hours of my week. Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Don't be at the apartment tomorrow between 10 and 1, I'll get my stuff and move out."

Those words were circling around his head, mocking him, he looked at the clock one more time, 9:45am. He wondered briefly how mad she would be if he stayed, he was seriously considering doing just that. 'It'll only make her more mad man.' He thought to himself. He didn't give up easily; she knew that, so maybe she was expecting him to be there. He was trying to convince himself it was not over, that they would get passed this.

The face she had made last night at the wedding briefly flashed through his head. That face she had made last night was a mixture of anger, disappointment, hurt, betrayal, and the tiniest bit of a loving look, mixed in. He hated that look, he hated even more that he had made her face look that way. That look had said so much, it said, "I hate you…you were supposed to be better than that…you told me you could do this…how could you do that to me" but through it all it had that underlying tone of "I want so badly to hate you, but I love you too damn much" and that just seemed to make her more angry.

That look was the last thing he saw last night before falling asleep, what he had dreamed of, and what flashed through his head every time he closed his eyes and sometimes even when he didn't. That look had burned itself into his brain, he was sure it would be there permanently to remind him how badly he had screwed up.

It was a look of gut wrenching pain and he had caused it, it had been literally making him sick. In a way he was glad though, he deserved it. He looked at the clock, 9:55am. He knew he should get ready to go; she didn't want to see him. He closed his eyes, to get himself ready to leave, but that look flashed before his eyes. He was quickly brought to his feet by the twisting in his stomach.

Seconds before he lost what little of the breakfast he had left after several visits to the bathroom that morning, he heard the door open. After he was done he prayed that it was a burglar and not Rory, who he realized had never been this punctual before. His hope was quickly dashed.

"Logan?" She asked tentatively.

"Well I'm not leaving before she gets here." He said quietly to himself. He quickly got up and splashed water on his face hoping to get rid of the 'I just threw up' look. He left the bathroom and practically ran into her. She had been waiting for him to come out, she looked concerned. He cleared his throat sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, I'm leaving now." He started to walk away embarrassed.

"Logan, wait, are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with genuine concern. Why did she have to be so damn compassionate? He was already having trouble keeping everything down, just because of her presence.

"Um, yeah, I just had some bad shrimp last night." He lied.

"Then you should lie down, I can come back tomorrow or something, you should rest."

"No, it's okay, I wasn't supposed to be here, I can respect that. I am on my way to Colin and Finn's; I'll be gone until at least two." He was trying to sound nonchalant, but he knew that he sounded almost pathetic. "If you need any help, call them, they can help you m-move." His voice broke on the word move.

When his voice broke Rory realized for the first time that he was hurting just as much as she was. He hadn't meant to screw everything up, she knew that, but he did. He was reaching for his keys when she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Logan, wait." She called before she could stop herself. He turned to face her, but couldn't bring himself to actually look at her. "You shouldn't be driving if you are sick. I can take you."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine." He said warily, he really wanted her to, he was fine, but he needed spend those minutes with her.

"I want to make sure you're okay," she answered finally catching and locking eyes with him.

He reached up to touch her face softly.

"I should be making sure you are okay." She almost smiled at the sentiment, but didn't, she pushed his hand away. She turned to get her keys. He was glad she had come alone, they both needed this. It was likely to be the last time they spent together.

The drive was quiet, both reveling in their last minutes together. He was stealing glances at her, trying to burn every one of her features into his brain, trying to push out the one look that had made its way in there. She had caught him doing this almost immediately, but didn't say anything; she was finding it almost amusing. Rory was surprised that he hadn't seen her taking quick peeks at stoplights and such, well maybe he had, but wasn't saying anything.

The end of the ride was bittersweet. The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable, but this was literally and figuratively the end of the road for them. Had the circumstances been different he was sure she would have made that joke, but things weren't different. This was excruciatingly painful for both of them.

"If you need anything, call Colin and Finn, they'll be there in a minute. They like you way better than me," he tried to lighten the mood, she smiled slightly.

"Thanks, but I am only taking the small stuff. My dad will be down later tonight to pick up the big stuff and anything I left." She said softly, "you'll need to let him in."

"Ok," his voice broke again. Tears began to well up in both sets of eyes.

"Bye Logan." He had never heard a goodbye that was so final yet so not.

"Goodbye Rory." She flinched as he used her name, she wasn't his Ace anymore, and that hurt. It was her own doing, but it still hurt.

He shut the door and walked up the stairs to the front door. He watched her back up and drive out of his life, he wondered if she had looked back even for a second.

He walked slowly up the stairs in the building, bracing himself to face his friends. He reached their door and breathed in deeply before knocking.

"Hey Huntz, what are you doing here?" Colin asked as he let Logan in.

"Hey Mate!" Finn called from the kitchen area.

"You're up awfully early on a Sunday, Finn. You guys mind if I hang out here for a while?"

"Went to bed early last night, Colin and I decided to stay in since you and the lovely Miss Gilmore were otherwise engaged." Both Colin and Finn saw Logan flinch almost violently. "Where is Miss Gilmore, and why do you need someplace to hang out? Trouble in paradise?" Finn asked skeptically.

"She's at the apartment," Logan started slowly "packing her things. She's moving out." Finn looked shocked; he hadn't expected them to really be at odds. Colin too was surprised, they had been fine yesterday when he saw them. The twisting in Logan's stomach came back as he finally said out loud that she was moving out.

By the time he came out of the bathroom both Colin and Finn were full of questions.

"Man, you guys were so awesome yesterday, what the hell happened?" Colin started.

"Didn't you go to your sister's wedding? How could you screw things up there?" Finn asked perplexed.

"If she calls and needs your help, promise me you'll go help her," was Logan's only response.

"You want us to help the girl you love, and that loves you, move out of the apartment you share?" Both Colin and Finn asked; Logan just nodded.

"Mate, you are going to have to tell us what happened." Finn prodded.

"She found out I slept with almost an entire bridal party right after we broke up. She didn't take it so well. Honor's stupid friend's love to cause trouble."

"You were broken up!" Colin defended him.

"That doesn't matter to women. If there is any sort of chance you'll get back together, you're still theirs." Finn said logically.

"Well, that's stupid." Colin said.

"How are you holding up mate?"

"You should have seen the look. It was terrible. Every time it flashes through my head now it-" Just thinking about it sent him to the bathroom. He came back out about a minute later. "Well I'll just say it makes my stomach turn."

Colin and Finn exchanged looks.

"She dropped me off here," he continued surprising both of his friends. "I was about to leave when it flashed through my mind sending me to the bathroom. She heard me and was concerned. She was worried so she drove me here." Neither of his friends knew what to say to that so they didn't.

Colin and Finn looked at their friend, he looked pathetic and defeated. His voice cracked on just about every other word. They were pretty sure that if they weren't there he would have broken down and cried. As much as guys pretended to be able to handle everything on their own, this was just not something Logan could face without the support of his best buds.

For the first time in years, Finn walked over and hugged Logan. Logan was taken aback at first, but he needed this. Colin followed suit as soon as Finn let go. Logan was grateful that he had these two, they were there for everything. They were there when he sunk the yacht, they were there to bail him out of jail countless times, and they were there now when he needed them the most.

Rory never called, she had said she wouldn't, but he had hoped she would call and tell him to come home. Or he had hoped that she would at least call his friends, no their friends, for support or help. She never did, or they never just didn't tell him she did.

It was three o'clock before he finally got the courage up to go back to their, no his apartment. He was having a hard time accepting that he was no longer part of an 'us', he was just him now. This time he knew he was in love with her and that finding randoms wouldn't fix it, just like it hadn't last time.

He ordered food while he was in the car so that he could ready himself for a lonely night in his empty, apartment. He laughed slightly when he realized it wouldn't be empty, it hadn't been before she moved in. Now it would just have the feel of being empty, much like he did.

"Hey man, thanks for the ride."

"You sure you don't want some company?"

"Yeah mate, Colin and I are good at wallowing!" Finn threw in.

"No, you are good at drinking and Colin is not anywhere near your league. And no thank you." Logan faked a smile and laugh.

"Suit yourself mate."

"Give us a call if you need anything." Colin said seriously.

"Thanks guys." Logan called as he walked slowly to the front door of his building. He greeted the door man softly and took the elevator to his floor. It hurt just getting off the elevator and stepping into the hallway. He walked down the hall and it took all he had to get his key in lock and open the door.

He took a deep breath and tried to accept the fact that he would be stepping into his new life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I have an idea for at least one more chapter, possibly two. Let me know if you like it like this, or if you want to see the second chapter.

Review Review Review! It's a pretty button I know you want to push it!

Love ya All

JJ


	2. His Return Home

"Hey man, thanks for the ride."

"You sure you don't want some company?"

"Yeah mate, Colin and I are good at wallowing!" Finn threw in.

"No, you are good at drinking and Colin is not anywhere near your league. And no thank you." Logan faked a smile and laugh.

"Suit yourself mate."

"Give us a call if you need anything." Colin said seriously.

"Thanks guys." Logan called as he walked slowly to the front door of his building. He greeted the door man softly and took the elevator to his floor. It hurt just getting off the elevator and stepping into the hallway. He walked down the hall and it took all he had to get his key in lock and open the door.

He took a deep breath and tried to accept the fact that he would be stepping into his new life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He walked through the door and was immediately met by the empty wall at the end of the short hallway. The wall use to hold two beautifully framed photos, the first that sat on the left was the one of The Jump. He had seen the picture on her computer one day and had it blown up and framed within an hour of getting the idea. She had been surprised when she got home, but had appreciated it; it made her feel more at home. The second she had put up recently, it was a goofy picture of the two at her Felon Party. They were laughing and so happy.

Logan's stomach turned slightly at the memory of how happy they had been. He stared for a little bit longer before braving the rest of the apartment.

The kitchen is where he ended up next. He grimaced as the faint smell of coffee met his nose. He wondered instantly how long he would be burdened with that smell lingering in his apartment. He noticed almost immediately that his coffee maker was gone; he had known it would be though. Logan remembered the day that she had first seen it, she had complained profusely about the Coffee Gods.

"_But Logan, this coffee maker is obviously not intended for the sporadic coffee drinker such as yourself. This coffee maker was put on this Earth to be used frequently be a coffee aficionado, such as myself. You are being unfair to the poor machine by keeping it in this forlorn apartment only to be used every once in a while." Rory had said dramatically. _

"_It's only a coffeemaker Rory." He said baiting her._

"_Only a coffeemaker? Logan, this is the machine that makes the coffee!" She said incredulously._

"_Hence the name: coffeemaker." He joked._

"_Logan, without the making of coffee I stop doing the walking and words putting into sentence doing." She said dramatically remembering that her mother had used that excuse before._

_Tell ya what, I'll get you one too." He said pulling her to his body._

"_That's all I'm asking." She answered happily, planting a kiss on his lips._

He had never bought her her own. She had moved in shortly after that, he hadn't had time. Logan sighed softly, the tears welling up in his eyes. She was everywhere in this apartment, and so far he had barely even entered.

He threw his coat on the counter and opened the fridge, looking for a beer. She had cleaned out all of the old take-out containers and took her beer with her. This was her domain, and there was nothing of hers left in it. All that was left were the foods she had bought for him, and a leftover pizza from lunch yesterday. This is where the first tear fell as he realized just how much she had extracted herself from his life. He quickly wiped the tear from his face and continued on.

He walked towards the living room, noticing that all the pictures she had brought, and the majority of the ones they had put up together, were gone. He stopped at the shelf by the pool table, under the window. She had left one there, it was from her twenty-first birthday party.

"_My mother came." She said happily, her smile reaching from ear to ear._

"_She said she would." Logan reminded her._

"_But, I didn't think she would, I didn't think she'd want to." She said, her smile faltering._

"_Why wouldn't she want to. You invited her yourself. You heard her say she was coming. She obviously wanted to and more than likely missed you. You are very missable!" Logan teased._

"_We are on our way back!" She said giddily._

"_Yes you are, you'll be together in no time." He smiled back._

She had pulled him in and kissed him hard on the lips, and that was when the flash of the camera went off. He knew she had a copy of this picture back at Lorelai's house, and that was probably why he still had a copy. He was glad she left it, but right now, it was just too hard for him to look at. He wanted so desperately to go back to that, to being that happy, but knew he had fucked it up royally this time.

He walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. He was about to turn on the TV when he noticed how different this room looked now. It just seemed empty without her books strewn over the coffee and end tables. The picture of her and Lorelai had been taken off the wall, and the picture of her with Lorelai and Luke at her graduation had disappeared from the end table.

A box off to the side caught his attention; he stood to look in it. It was full of her DVDs and the two pictures he had just noticed were missing. 'This one must have been too heavy.' He thought as he looked around the room more.

The books she always kept on the pool table were now gone, as was just about every other reminder of her. There were two pictures left of her in the apartment, ones she had copies of somewhere. He knew that the few pictures he had of them she had loved, he was surprised she hadn't take them before she had moved in. And now he wanted them back so badly, he just needed a tangible reminder of her. He fingered the picture of them Lorelai had taken at the Vineyard, remembering just how happy they had been before Mitchum showed up. He was now having a hard time keeping himself from both throwing up all over and crying uncontrollably, but he managed.

He took a deep breath and headed towards the bedroom, no longer the bedroom he shared with someone, but his bedroom where he would now sleep alone. He stood in front of the door for close to fifteen minutes trying to will himself in. Finally, he turned slightly and he leaned his back against the wall next to the door realizing he couldn't go in there. This was their bedroom, not his alone. He knew the pillow and sheets would still smell like her. He loved how she always smelled like coffee and French fries, no matter what she tried to cover it with. He knew the memories they had made would overwhelm him once he stepped inside that room. He couldn't bring himself to go in knowing that he had pushed her so far away. So he did the only thing he could do. He let himself slide to the ground as the tears poured from his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but here he was crying over a girl.

No, she wasn't just any girl, she was _the_ girl. She was the first girl he had met that had no interest in him. She was the first girl he had met that didn't want anything from him. She was the first girl that he had met that had challenged him. She was the first girl that didn't give a damn about his money. She was the first girl he had actually let into his world. She was the first girl he had let become friends with his friends. She was the first girl that had ever calmed him enough to get him to enter a relationship. She was the first girl that ever told him she loved him and had truly meant it. She was the first girl he had ever loved, and the first girl he had told and had, in fact, meant it. She was the first girl that had left him heartbroken when they had broken up. She was the first girl that the next day rebounds had made him sick to his stomach. She was the first girl that he had had to work so hard to get back. She was the first girl that made him feel imperative when it came to so many things. She was the first girl he didn't mind helping out and got mad at if she refused to ask for his help. She was the first girl he had brought home to his family. She was the first girl he didn't get sick of. She was the first girl he had so much fun with. She was the first and only girl he could see himself marrying. She was the first girl that had left him sitting heartbroken on the floor crying, and she was the first girl he had pushed away because he was scared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I love reviews; I threw this together pretty fast. But I still like it, tell me if you do!

It's pretty and it's blue and if you listen closely it's screaming click me! So click it!

Keep the reviews coming

-JJ


	3. Their Old Bedroom

HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Since this is my favorite holiday, here is my gift to you! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He sat with his back against the wall, tears streaming down his face for nearly half an hour. He breathed deeply and stood up. He took a deep breath in again before placing his hand on the door knob, and twisting it slightly. He let the breath out as he opened the door and was faced with what was once _their_ bedroom.

He took a step in, his eyes slowly taking in every inch, noting anything and everything that was now missing from his life.

He looked first at the dresser, going through the mental list he had of the pictures that had been there. He mentally checked off one after another. 'She must not be done yet.' He thought as he walked to the dresser. He picked up a picture of her and Lorelai; they were at some sort of festival that her town had held. He loved hearing about her town, it was so eccentric, and she loved it so much. He set that one down and picked up the one of her dad and little sister.

"_I don't have one picture of me with him." She said staring at the picture of her dad and little sister. _

"_I-" He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off._

"_I don't really care though either. Is that bad?" She asked turning to look at him._

"_He wasn't around Ace; you never got to know him."_

"_I wish there were more of me with Luke." She said simply before depositing the picture on the dresser and moving on her way._

He set the picture down in the same manner she had, with little care. He set it on the back of the dresser behind all of the other pictures. 'Damn her for having to document every aspect of our relationship, and damn her for leaving these here.' He cursed inwardly. He looked at the bookshelf next. He noticed right away that she had left many of her books behind, as much as he liked to read he did not own any Proust or Tolstoy. 'Why don't I'' He thought quickly, and realized that there were still two copies of _Emma_.

"_You own a copy of Emma?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice._

"_It's a classic!"_

"_Logan, you always complain about Jane Austen." She said holding it up._

"_She's too popular for the wrong book. This is the only good one," He said, quickly snatching the book out of her hand. She giggled as he walked away_.

On the top of the bookshelf sat her book list. There were probably one hundred titles on this list. He almost smiled to himself, thinking of her crazy list making, but remembered that this was the last list of hers he would ever come across. He wondered if he should pack up the stuff she had left behind for when Chris came. He decided against it realizing it made him seem almost okay with the whole moving out thing. He wondered when Christopher would come by and gather anything she had left. Logan was tempted to just lock him out and keep her stuff as though nothing had happened. He knew it wouldn't bring her back, well, it would, but she wouldn't be happy about it, and she wouldn't stay.

He looked around the room again seeing that very little was missing from it. He presumed she had probably run out of time and was worried about him coming home. God, he had really screwed this up. He took a deep breath in and walked over to the bed. He just stared at it, this had been the bed they shared for weeks, and he had loved sleeping next to her at night. He lay down on her side of the bed and let himself be surrounded in her scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, determined to memorize exactly the way she smelled in the mornings.

"_Morning," she had said groggily as she stirred from sleep._

"_Good morning Ace." He said leaning down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. She took a deep breath as she stretched and smiled as the smell of coffee reached her nose. _

"_You brought me coffee? Can I expect this every morning?" She asked with a grin._

"_Only every morning you wake up in our bed in our apartment after our first night together." He said kissing her lips before handing her her coffee._

She smelled best in the mornings, in his opinion. He didn't know why he thought that, but he did. She was also most beautiful in the mornings.

"_What are you staring at?" She asked coming out of the bathroom in nothing but her nightgown. _

"_You're beautiful." He said simply. _

"_In my wrinkled nightgown, wearing no make-up, my hair all over the place, and morning breath?" She asked skeptically._

"_Well the terrible morning breath does not affect your appearance." He said with a grin._

"_Terrible, huh? Well now you have to deal with it!" She said jumping into bed and straddling him._

They had done that often, he did it on purpose most of the time knowing where it would lead to. He was pretty sure that she knew that's why he was doing it, but she played along every time. He needed to get out of this room it was bringing back to many memories, but he was too tired to move. He closed his eyes letting himself soak up her essence.

"Oh. Good. You're home." His eyes popped open and he sat up. "We've talked about this Logan; you should call if you are going to be late." She joked.

He just followed her with his eyes as she walked out of the bathroom and to the living room. She came back within seconds with a box and went back to the bathroom with it. He got out of bed and followed her. She set the box down in the bathroom right outside the closet and began taking her clothes out of the box and hanging them up in the closet.

"You're awfully quiet." She said as she bent down again to grab a couple of shirts from the box and a couple of hangers next to the box.

"Wh…What are you doing?" He asked shakily.

"Hanging up my clothes. Honestly Logan, I know you aren't very domestic, but I would have guessed you knew this one." She said with a smile, before turning to hang up the shirts.

"Rory." He was so confused he was pleading with her now. She just faced him with a goofy grin on her face. "What's going on?"

"I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't do it?"

"Nope, I was all packed and ready to put everything into my car when I realized that I love you," she said as she bent down again.

"So…"

"Logan, we weren't actually dating. We had broken up, end of story." She said simply.

"You didn't think so before though." He wanted to make sure that this was what she really wanted.

"I will never be okay with the fact that you moved on so quickly, but you were under the impression we were done for good. You had never been in a relationship, and while that's really not an excuse, I realize you didn't think we might get back together."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, but you did." She said simply.

Logan was really confused now, she was acting as thought nothing had happened. And she was unpacking? That can't be right. 'She was furious with me.'

"You were furious with me. You said you hated me." She looked confused.

"No, I didn't." He wracked his brain quickly, no she never did actually say she hated him, it was the look that had said it.

"Oh, it was the look."

"What look?"

"Ah, nothing." He said as he felt his stomach tighten as the image of her face flashed in his mind. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay? Are you still sick from that shrimp?" She asked concerned.

"Um, my stomach is still a little upset, but I am feeling much better. Finn's quite the nurse." He grinned.

"I'm not moving out Logan." She said with finality.

"I don't want you to." He said softly.

"Well, then it's settled." She said with a smile.

"That's it, we are just okay?" He asked trying to be sure.

"I'm still hurt Logan. I don't trust you completely anymore, but Logan, I love you and I think it would be a mistake for me to move out. We can make this work I know that."

"We can make this work." He agreed with a slight smile.

"Now go down to my car and grab a box." She smirked.

He opened his eyes and noticed the clock, 9:00pm. He must have fallen asleep helping her move back in. He sat up, he noticed immediately he was on her side of the bed. He looked to his side for her, and then the rest of the room, she wasn't there. He looked around the room, a few of her pictures and books were still there.

"Rory?" He called into the darkness. He got up and walked to the bathroom, after he did his business he went to the closet. There were some of her clothes, but he remembered her hanging up more. He began to panic and looked around the room for any sign of her. He noticed the box that had been near the bathroom when he originally walked in the room was still there. It was still full. "RORY?" He yelled now and still no answer. He walked briskly out of the room and into the living room; there was her box on the floor, still filled with her DVDs. Her photos were still gone, it still looked as if she had moved out.

"RORY!" He screamed now. He waited, but still got no answer. And as the realization hit, his world came tumbling down one more time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hopefully, you cam o the same realization Logan did, if not, that's bad news for you! You'll find out next time! Too many people had this figured out right away, so I had to change the entire outcome.

Hit the blue button, I know you are dying to! Let me know how much you loved or hated it!

JJ


	4. His New Routine

I love you for reviewing! You're all starting to slack though, this has been finished for a week, but because you are too lazy to review, I'm too lazy to post! Mwahahaha!

Well now it's been finished for almost two, stupid site not letting me upload!

It's kind of detailed at first, but there's a reason for it I promise, I'd read it if I were you! I love it, but I'm biased.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He opened his eyes and noticed the clock, 9:00pm. He must have fallen asleep helping her move back in. He sat up, he noticed immediately he was on her side of the bed. He looked to his side for her, and then the rest of the room, she wasn't there. He looked around the room, a few of her pictures and books were still there.

"Rory?" He called into the darkness. He got up and walked to the bathroom, after he did his business he went to the closet. There were some of her clothes, but he remembered her hanging up more. He began to panic and looked around the room for any sign of her. He noticed the box that had been near the bathroom when he originally walked in the room was still there. It was still full. "RORY?" He yelled now and still no answer. He walked briskly out of the room and into the living room; there was her box on the floor, still filled with her DVDs. Her photos were still gone, as if she had really moved out.

"RORY!" He screamed now. He waited, but still got no answer. And as the realization hit, his world came tumbling down one more time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan opens his eyes once again, lying on what was once Rory's side of the bed. Looking at the clock he realizes that one of his classes started twenty-two minutes ago. He trudges to the bathroom and does his business.

He walks sleepily, eyes half closed, into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. He hopes he has cereal, she may have taken it when she left. He hates cereal, she loves it. He drags himself over to the cupboards and finds that she did leave the cereal.

He pulls out both the Cap'n Crunch and the Corn Pops and set them on the counter before walking to the fridge. He grabs the milk and on his way back to his cereal, grabs a bowl and a spoon. He does this as though its routine and he supposes maybe this will be the routine from now on. Him eating a breakfast he hates, just because it reminds him of her. He pours the Cap'n Crunch in first, just like she did, then he adds the Pops. This is one of her favorite combos.

Once he's added the milk he takes the bowl over to the couch, his eyes avoiding the places where her stuff once lay. He sets his bowl on the coffee table, and picks up the remote before plopping on the couch. He looks over at the clock it's 9:33am. He flips on the TV and settles on a morning talk show. It's an older man and a younger woman. Logan is sucked in because the woman is kind of hot. He sets the remote down and picks up his cereal.

He watches the show the whole time he is eating his cereal that he hates. When he's done with the cereal he brings it back into the kitchen, and deposits it in the sink. He walks slowly to the office and checks his email. His 11am is cancelled, although he wasn't going to go anyway. He hears his cell phone ringing in the living room, but ignores it. He is not in the mood to deal with Finn's complaints about classes being early.

The phone in the apartment rings, it's Colin. "Hey man, just checking in, haven't heard from you for a while. Let me know you're still alive, give me a call back." Logan just sits in his chair watching his computer screen go black. He isn't in the mood to hear the pings and dings assault his ears with each new email and IM that is received.

He slowly gets up and saunters to the bathroom, his eyes still mostly closed from sleep. He's been up for almost an hour, he shouldn't still be this tired, but he is emotionally exhausted. Once in the bathroom he turns on the shower, and walks to the linen closet. He pulls out a big white monogrammed towel, and notices that her monogrammed towel is gone. He closes his eyes quickly and tries to avoid thinking about it. He grabs a bottle of shampoo, as he remembers the other is almost empty.

He undresses slowly and steps into the shower. He stands there completely still for almost five minutes. His day seems off, he can't figure it out, but something isn't right. He guesses that it is just because of this new routine he has. He remembers the dream he had last night and how real it all had seemed.

He closes his eyes and lets the water run across his face. He regrets it almost immediately as flashes of his relationship fly through his mind. He knows he should just open his eyes, or think of something else, but he so badly wants to look at her. As the memories subside, he sees her face; he sees just about every expression she has ever made. It all ends as his eyes fly open as the look she gave him at Honor's wedding shows up. His stomach turns and he steps out of the shower. He makes it to the toilet; he never could bring himself to just throw up in the shower.

He steps back into the shower once he's finished. The bitter taste of vomit is left in his mouth, and he hates it, but he's getting used to it. He stands there for what feels like another ten minutes before he wipes off the glass door and makes out the time on the clock. He's been in the shower for almost an half an hour, but still he makes no move to actually wash himself. He lets the water run over him for a few more minutes, while he thinks about his failed relationship.

He finally gets around to washing his hair and body. He finishes up and steps out. He is thankful that this apartment building doesn't run out of hot water, he's sure it would have a half an hour ago. He towels off and wraps the towel around his waist and walks back into the bedroom. He opens his top drawer and pulls out a pair of boxers.

He shuts the top drawer and notices the picture of Rory and Lorelai at a town festival. He stares at it for almost a minute. He hears a door close suddenly and it gives him false hope, but he comes to his senses quickly.

He wishes the walls were thicker; he can always hear when the neighbors close their doors. He's sure they wish the same thing; Finn is not a quiet man when drunk. He smirks a little at the thought of a drunken Finn. Finn's amusing enough when he's sober; when he's drunk he's just hilarious.

His smile quickly fades as he remembers his current situation. She left him, she actually left him, he's suddenly almost angry. He wants to hate her for doing this to him. He wants to hate her for invading his life and making him fall in love. He wants to hate her for haunting his dreams. And he wants to hate her for making him feel this way. But he knows he can't, this is his fault, he's knows that. She overreacted a little, yes, but he is the one that fucked it up.

He's angry with himself, he's starting to hate himself for doing this to her. He can only imagine how much she must hate him too. He lets out a frustrated growl. He opens another dresser drawer and pulls out a plain white undershirt and throws it on, he slams the drawer shut before walking into the bathroom and to the closet.

He throws open the doors and walks in. He stops, his breath caught in his chest.

"Hey, you okay? I heard you growl at something." He's almost embarrassed to have been caught, but he's pretty sure his heart just stopped.

"Rory," he barely breathes it out. He's at her side in a minute taking her into a tight embrace. He rests his forehead on her shoulder and she buries hers in the crook of his neck, unsure of what made this happen.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asks softly against his neck.

"I..I...I knew it wasn't right."

"Knew what wasn't right?" She questioned. She was pretty sure she felt her shirt getting a little damp. "Logan?"

"I thought it was my imagination."

"What?" He pulled back from the hug and she noticed he was in fact crying. She had never seen him cry before, ever.

"I thought that it was all my imagination. I dreamed last night that you didn't really come back to me, that it was a dream. And then I heard you come in but thought it was the neighbors. But, but then I came in here and your clothes." He said pointing haphazardly towards her side of the closet.

"Yeah, they're all here where they belong." She smiled lopsidedly.

"God, I missed you this morning. You know you could have prevented this, had you just woken up with me." He grinned.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have made it to class. Which, by the way I am assuming you didn't go to, as you have a class right now."

"It got cancelled, but my 9am starts too early in the morning." He grinned.

"Hey, I called your cell earlier, why didn't you answer." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"I wasn't in the mood to talk to Finn, who calls every Monday at that time to complain about class. I had no idea it was you."

"I wanted to see if you wanted me to bring you back some coffee. Speaking of by the way, wasn't that a clue? Shouldn't it have tipped you off that I hadn't left for good?"

"Shouldn't what have been a clue?"

"I unpacked the coffeemaker this morning. It's on the counter." He looked confused, so did she.

He walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and over to the kitchen. Sure enough, on the counter, to the right of the refrigerator, sat the coffeemaker, the one she had stolen the day before. He chuckled.

"I was avoiding looking at the places that held anything that reminded me of you. However, I am pretty sure I saw that this morning and just didn't connect it." He smiled, genuinely happy.

"Hey, you took a shower, what about my bath towel?"

"It wasn't there." He said confused.

"I know. It was hanging on the hook on the door."

"So apparently my whole morning mope and freak out could have been avoided?" He asked sheepishly.

"Well, babe, I hate to say it, but yes." He just shook his head. "You are such a drama queen sometimes"

He just shook his head and she giggled happily back. His face quickly turned serious, and her giggles stopped.

"Rory?" He began hesitantly, her interest piqued as he used her name. "We need to talk about this still." She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Logan, we've talked about this, and I know it wasn't a super long talk, but it was effective. We were broken up, it still hurt, but I know that it would never have happened, had we not been broken up."

"But I hurt you."

"Yes, and you'll make that up to me." Her eyes brightened and her smile got bigger. "But I know you never meant to and that you won't again, at least not in that way."

"Hey, thanks for the faith in me." He joked.

To an onlooker, this would not have seemed like a serious conversation. They way the two joked back and forth would signal a playful light, mood. The mood was anything but. The two, however, were covering major ground in this discussion. It went on for about twenty minutes, him trying to get her to blame him, and her trying not to.

"You are infuriating!" She yelled.

"Why?" He was practically yelling now too.

"Just accept that I don't blame you damnit!" She shrieked.

"I can't! I hurt you Rory!" He bellowed.

"Oh for the love- I am telling we are past this. Move on!" She growled.

"I want to make it up to you! Why won't you let me?"

"Oh this is getting ridiculous. Are we really arguing about this?" She asked exasperated.

"We wouldn't be if you'd just let me-" She cut him off when her lips came crashing down on his. It didn't take him long to react, he was kissing her back in no time.

One of his hands reached up to her hair and tangled itself there. The other slid down to her hip, pulling her closer. Her hands moved to his face pulling it closer to hers.

They both knew this wasn't a cure-all, but they were on their way back. She knew that he would be plagued by guilt for months to come, and that she would be haunted by doubt. She also knew that right now he just needed to feel her as much as she needed to feel him.

As his hand slid further up her torso any coherent thought she had was replaced with anticipation of what was to come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm thinking possibly one more chapter, but I was kind of disappointed with the number of hits on chapter three, so this one will decide it. I have most of it written so if you want it let me know. You'll find out why everything is so detailed in the beginning in the next chapter should there be one.

The last chapter would be just about life after this, and whether or not it's actually going to workout between them. Is the trust still there?

Review please! I'm going to bribe you, if I get at least 15 reviews, I'll for sure post the next chapter, if not sad for you! JK, I'll post it if I feel like it!

If you review I'll be your best friend, and who couldn't use an extra best friend?

Love ya!

-JJ


	5. Their Happy Ending

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, complete forgot to post this!

You all rock! Apparently I need to start threatening to get a decent amount of reviews!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just accept that I don't blame you damnit!" She shrieked.

"I can't! I hurt you Rory!" He bellowed.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous. Are we really arguing about this?" She asked exasperated.

"We wouldn't be if you'd just let me-" She cut him off when her lips came crashing down on his. It didn't take him long to react, he was kissing her back in no time.

One of his hands reached up to her hair and tangled itself there. The other slid down to her hip, pulling her closer. Her hands moved to his face pulling it closer to hers.

They both knew this wasn't a cure-all, but they were on their way back. She knew that he would be plagued by guilt for months to come, and that she would be haunted by doubt. She also knew that right now he just needed to feel her as much as she needed to feel him.

As his hand slid further up her torso any coherent thought she had was replaced with anticipation of what was to come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The beeping of an alarm pulled Logan from his dreams. He immediately noticed her weight on his chest. His eyes opened to reveal her head resting on his chest, just inches from his. He turned his head and buried his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply, smiling at all the memories that came with her smell. Her arm started to flail in the general direction of the alarm clock. Logan smiled before finally reaching over himself and turning it off. She sighed contently as the beeping subsided. He lay with her a little longer, his face buried in her hair.

"You didn't set the alarm." He whispered. She groaned a little, unable to comprehend, as sleep still clouded her mind. "Yesterday. You never set the alarm." He could tell she was still confused. "I woke up on my own, after class started. You never set the alarm; you always set it, because I never think to." He was still whispering, knowing that she was not one for mornings.

"I woke up before it went off and turned it off. You were really restless so I thought you deserved to sleep in." She mumbled confused. They rarely talked until they were heading out the door, he knew she was not a morning person by any means and needed time to wake up. He smiled and kissed her head gently before continuing.

"That's how it all started, the alarm never went off."

"How what all started?" She asked intrigued and a little more awake.

"My freak out as you called it. I would have realized right away if the alarm went off. But when it didn't it followed my dream." He said sheepishly.

"Well I will be sure to leave you a note if I ever do it again." She giggled.

"That's all I ask." He said with a chuckle. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

On his way back through the bedroom he stopped by the bed to lean down and kiss her forehead. The corners of her mouth curled up slightly at this. He let her be and continued on his way to the dresser to pull out a pair of lounge pants before heading to the kitchen.

After leaving the bedroom he walked straight towards the coffeemaker. He turned it on and went to get two mugs from the cupboard. He set them next to the coffeemaker. He heard the toilet flush and knew she'd be coming out soon. He went to get the paper from the front door, by the time he got back into the apartment she was already in the kitchen.

He dropped the paper on the coffee table in the living room and walked back towards the kitchen. She pulled a bagel from a bag in the fridge; he pulled out two boxes of cereal from the cupboard. She sliced the bagel and put it in the toaster. He reached over and pushed the lever down, and got a plate and bowl out. Rory was at the fridge pulling out the cream cheese and milk. He got out a knife and spoon and handed them to her as she walked to the plate and bowl. She set the knife and cream cheese next to the plate and the spoon and milk next to her bowl.

The bagel popped up as she poured her cereal. He put the cream cheese on his bagel as she added a splash of milk to her bowl and his mug. He grabbed the milk and cream cheese and put them away. She poured the coffee into the mugs and then brought both mugs into the living room. She set the mugs on the coffee table, grabbed the remote, and turned on CNN. He followed shortly after her with his plate and her bowl.

They sat in companionable silence, trading sections of the paper and commenting on a random story on TV or in the paper every once and a while. He finished his bagel first, as always, setting the plate on the coffee table. When she finished she set her bowl on top of the plate. He picked up the plate and both coffee mugs and brought them to the kitchen. He set her mug next to the coffeemaker and deposited the rest of the dishes in the sink. He filled her mug quickly before heading to the bathroom.

She followed after him knowing that was the only way she was getting her coffee back. As she walked into the bathroom she grabbed her towel off of the rack. She walked to where he was standing with a smirk on his face and took the coffee from him. She sat with the mug just below her lips and inhaled the scent. He loved it when she did this; the first cup was just to wake her up, the second she could enjoy. She took a sip, the look on her face at tasting it matched the one from smelling it, she looked completely content. He turned on the shower while she finished her coffee. As she finished she gave him a quick kiss before disrobing and stepping into the shower.

He got his shaving supplies out and shaved while she showered. As he heard the second bottle cap close he brushed his teeth and then walked to get his towel. Anyone else would not have heard that bottle cap close, but after months of this routine, it echoed through his head.

She stepped out as he was stripping down, he gave her a quick once over as he reached for his towel.

"Every morning", she smirked at him. He winked and quickly stepped into the warm stream of the shower.

She walked to the bedroom and pulled out panties and a bra then walked to the closet to get half dressed. She put on the bra and panties then pulled on a skirt as he showered. She walked back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then pulled out the hair dryer and quickly dried her hair. She started on her makeup before he even got out. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waste before walking into the bedroom to get a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He pulled both items on and went back to the bathroom, stopping at the closet to grab a pair of pants. As he took his place next to her she held the hair dryer out to him.

"Every morning", he mocked. She giggled a little bit as he plugged it in and half dried his hair like he did every day.

He finished gelling his hair at the same time she put the finishing touches on her makeup. They walked to the closet together, almost perfectly in step, which both would admit is kind of creepy. She grabbed a top of hers as he grabbed a sweater. She looked at his choice and shook her head; he never picked out dressy enough clothes for a business meeting.

"Yeah and yours is so much better, Mother Theresa." She just rolled her eyes and walked to his side of the closet, so he walked to hers. He was of the opinion that if she was going to pick out his clothes, he would pick out hers. She picked out a dress shirt and a tie, at which he made a face. He picked out a less conservative top that he had bought for her recently, he grinned, but she put it on. He put on the shirt and tie, the whole time mumbling about comfort.

She stood arms out, waiting for his approval he nodded and did the same. She adjusted his tie and stepped back, taking him all in (a/n: hehe dirty) and then nodded in approval. He made an after you motion and the two headed out to the bedroom. She walked over to her dresser and put on a necklace and some earrings, as he walked to his and grabbed his watch and wallet. He put his watch on as the two left the bedroom.

"So what's the game plan for today?"

"What's the GP RA?" She giggled. He looked confused, she smiled and explained, "The OC, goodness you are sheltered." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what's the GP RG?" She giggled.

"School, the Daily News, and then the Gazette. I should be back by six. What's your plan for the day?"

"Meetings with Mitchum. I will be home by seven. Want me to pick up dinner?"

"What a silly question." She smirked.

"Mongolian or Thai? Chinese or pizza?" He asked.

"Thai and Chinese. From the Thai place get that thing that I like but don't normally get, and the thing Finn gets. And from the Chinese place, let's do chicken tonight." She said thoughtfully with a smile plastered on her face. He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"Sounds good." He agreed then started looking around the room. "Where's my-?"

"Over by the door next to my bag." She cut him off.

"I would be so lost without you."

"Nah you wouldn't, I put it over there yesterday, after I almost tripped on it. If it weren't for me it would still be next to the pool table where you left it." She grinned. He just smiled at her.

The two walked to the door, he helped her put her coat on and then she helped him put his on. They both grabbed their respective bags, him: his briefcase, her: her messenger. They walked out the front door together and down the hall. They separated at their cars, he gave her a quick kiss before opening her door and waiting for her to sit down.

"Don't turn the alarm off in the mornings anymore, it throws off my day." He said lightly, but meant it.

"You think it threw off your day, I forgot I had to make the coffee, and that a bagel didn't need to be sliced, that bagel sat in the toaster until I came home. I had to throw it out." She grinned. He leaned down to give her one last kiss before shutting the door, she blew him a kiss before driving away.

He knew all day, like everyday, he wouldn't be able to think of anything but going home to her and setting up camp on the couch, eating dinner and watching TV. Later in the night he knew that they would probably meet up with Finn and Colin, like they did every Tuesday. But truth be told, he'd rather stay at home her feet resting in his lap, mocking every TV show they came across.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know you didn't get to see how he made it up to her, a lot of you wanted to, but now they are back into their old routine. They are comfortable and happy. Yay!

Please, please, please, tell me what you think. I'm begging now!

**-JJ**


End file.
